User blog:JessyPop/Maya Matlin's Mental Health - a fanfiction
THE BEGINNING: CHAPTER ONE What is this story about?: Recently, Campbell Saunders died in Bitter Sweet Symphony (2). This is about Maya's mental health when her health slowly starts to get bad. At the start, it will all come again like in Bitter Sweet Symphony. Maya will figure all about Campbell's death - but she takes it differently. Her grades drop. She began seeing somethings in her life right after Campbell died - hallucinations of him. She literally believed she saw him. Below is the first chapter. Maya and Katie, walking to the Degrassi Community school, talked to Katie. "Katie, do you know anything that happened to Campbell? I mean, he broke up with me by text - right after he said that last night was the best night ever... Why did he just do that?" Katie replying, "Maya, you know Campbell must have had a reason. I wouldn't know. Why? I'm his sister's ex girlfriend - well, for now. Maybe some sense will come into him? Or maybe if you did something, the sense will come into you - I don't know though. Maybe you did something bad, and one of his friends told him? Maya replyed with, "No, I don't recall anything that would make Campbell mad. I was supposed to get Hoot from him, at school. All I saw was no Campbell, and lunch. What's up with that...? "I don't know, but maybe after school you can see him at his house. Talk to him about this. "Fine." Maya said. A police car drives by, with the sirens on and loud. Maya begins to be curious as of what happened. The police car drives behind the bus. The bus drives away, revealing a ambulance - what was the reason of all these trucks coming? Katie began to wonder too. The french teacher began telling students to move away. She spotted her - she ran up to the Matlin sisters. Madame Jean Aux told the Matlin sisters, "Hello girls... You need to go to Mr. Simpson's office. You and Katie. All will be explained once you talk to Mr. Simpson." "Why?" said Maya. "Did you not hear her Maya? All will be explained." said Katie, although being very curious why, it was very clear that they both needed to go to Mr. Simpson's office. Confused, and curious, the Matlin sisters walked inside of the school. Walking into Mr. Simpson's office, Mr. Simpson had a blank face. "Hello, Matlins... I have bad news to share with you..." Mr. Simpson said. Maya began to wonder what, as did Katie. Did she do something wrong? Did Maya do something wrong? "Campbell Saunders...is dead..." Instantly Maya's mind began to grow blank. She couldn't take in this piece of information. What happened? Who did it? When was it? Where was it? Who found out? "We found him in the green house. He committed suicide. He slitted his wrists..." Maya's face was instantly emotionless. You could see a tear run down to her cheek. "Oh, my god." Katie said. "There was a note... it only had one word. Sorry." Said Mr. Simpson, as he remembered Claude Tanner. He remembered when he committed suicide. But this wasn't about Mr. Simpson. This was about Maya. How she would cope with Campbell's death was the important thing. "There is grief counsling at school for all the students to consume this information and how to cope with it." Maya wasn't thinking at all. Nothing. Blank. She left the room, with her life being changed forever; her boyfriend committed suicide. Cover credit goes to klaustears.tumblr.com Category:Blog posts